The prior art is replete with numerous examples of methods and devices for storing and generating hydrogen and which can for example, be subsequently utilized as a fuel in an internal combustion engine, fuel cell or similar assemblies.
It has long been known that hydrogen can be produced from a chemical reaction of an alkali metal with water and various arrangements such as what is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,464 have been devised to enclose a reactive material such as an alkali metal or metal hydride that which, upon exposure to water, produces hydrogen as a product of that reaction. This released hydrogen gas is typically compressed, and then provided to end users in vessels at high pressures. Currently, pressures of 5,000 pounds PSI are in use, and pressures of up to 10,000 PSI have been proposed. In order to reach these higher pressures, suppliers employ specialized compressors which tend to consume increasing amounts of electrical energy. This special handling of the generated hydrogen increases the incremental cost of supplying the pressurized hydrogen significantly.
A method of producing a high pressure gas, such as hydrogen, and which avoids the shortcomings attendant with the prior art devices and practices is the subject matter of the present invention.